Question: A goblet contains $11$ red marbles, $3$ green marbles, and $7$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Solution: There are $11 + 3 + 7 = 21$ marbles in the goblet. There are $11$ red marbles. The probability is $ \frac{11}{21}$.